1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a database apparatus technology and more particularly to a database apparatus, a database management method classifying data based on a data attribute to store the classified data in a cache having a different architecture from each other.
2. Background
A caching service may temporarily store data where a search work is complicated to transmit the data without a database fetch from a network application server. The caching service may transmit the data temporarily stored so that a load and a response time of the database may be decreased.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0496159 relates to a method for managing a query result cache based on usability, and may be provided to improve a performance for processing a query by calculating usability of the query results for the latest recently used queries and storing/deleting/replacing the query results based on the usability.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-085057 relates to invalidating database results and parsed objects generated from a database query, and may be provided to reduce load of the database for actually similar information, increase scalability, and guarantee data consistency by storing a result such as raw data generated from the database query, an object and a queryable data set to invalid a stored result when a database variation is generated or an expiration period elapses. The database variation effects a consistency of the stored result.